El pájaro enjaulado
by o-o-Mayumi-o-o
Summary: [NejiNaru] ¿Que hacer cuando te debates entre el deber y el amor? Dos chicos, una habitación, y una sola noche para decidirlo todo.


**Notas de Mayumi:** Este one shot ha nacido de un reto de Nekoi. Me pidió un NejiNaru, con lemon suavecito y romántico, creo que más o menos ha quedado así.

La verdad es que es una pareja que no me llama mucho la atención, pero lo he hecho con toda mi ilusión para ella. Así que dedicado a Nekoi con todo mi cariño, por ser la culpable de esto. Gracias por ayudarme con el resumen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**El pájaro enjaulado**

El silencio de la mal iluminada habitación que compartimos esta noche cae aplastante sobre nosotros. Puede que afuera, los ruidos de la pequeña posada continúen tan vivos como antes, pero todo cuanto queda más allá de estas cuatro paredes carece de importancia. Toda la determinación y fuerza de mis ojos azules se clava en ti, mientras te sujeto del yukata para mantener la cercanía que nuestra acalorada discusión nos ha proporcionado.

-Quisiera… que todo fuera diferente- murmuras, en un susurro a penas audible.

Recuerdo la conversación que nos ha llevado a pelear. Nunca tantas palabras me han dicho tan poco. Nunca tus excusas me han parecido tan vacías. Compromiso, obligación, destino… Siento como si la suave brisa que acaricia mi piel arrastrara su significado, convirtiéndolas en poco más que una frágil cárcel de cristal.

-Naruto… por favor… No lo hagas- me suplicas con voz ahogada, cuando me acerco todavía más a ti.

Nunca te había visto tan vulnerable y desamparado. Nunca había visto ese dolor empañando tus blancas pupilas, dándote un aspecto tan asequible y humano. Atrás quedó toda la burbuja de perfección que te rodea, el inalcanzable genio de los Hyouga, el hermético estoicismo de aquel niño que se encerró en si mismo tras creerse traicionado por su clan. Por primera vez, te muestras ante mí como un simple mortal.

-Lo siento Neji- susurro, mientras salvo la escasa distancia que me separa de tus labios.

Es difícil pensar que un simple beso pueda tener consecuencias tan devastadoras, y sin embargo ambos sabemos que así es. Sé que el simple contacto de mis labios rozando los tuyos ha hecho tambalear hasta los mismos cimientos el firme compromiso que tienes con los tuyos. Después del leve roce, contemplo tu delicado rostro. Tus ojos me miran con amargura, pero también con una chispa de esperanza, con una aceptación sincera y recatada que curva mis labios en una imperceptible sonrisa.

Ambos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, lo supimos desde que Tsunade nos escogió precisamente a nosotros para esta misión de varios días fuera de Konoha, desde que nuestras manos se rozaron casualmente para tomar al mismo tiempo el pergamino y la atracción entre los dos se hizo tan evidente que negarlo hubiese sido ridículo. Hasta la vieja hokage carraspeó sonoramente en un intento de disimular la tensión.

En realidad, hace mucho más tiempo que lo sabía. Hace ya varios meses que notaba siempre tu mirada apesadumbrada sobre mí. Al principio creía que te molestaba tenerme como compañero, que se debía a la frustración de que tu pareja anbu fuese el idiota número uno de la aldea. Pero cuando tus palabras cortantes y ofensivas fueron poco a poco cediendo terreno a una muda y distante preocupación, a un orgullo cuidadosamente oculto conforme me iba ganando el respeto de nuestros compañeros, me di cuenta que tras esas blancas y dolidas pupilas había mucho más.

Una de tus manos se acerca a mi mejilla, pero se detiene a unos cuantos centímetros, indecisa. Sigues absorto en tu eterna lucha interior, entre lo que deseas hacer y lo que crees que se espera del genio de los Hyouga. El deber del que no crees tener derecho a escapar. Mi mano caza la tuya con decisión y la aprieta contra mi mejilla, presionando con firmeza, en un intento de hacerte comprender que mi tacto es mucho más real que las vanas promesas de gloria de un clan.

Tus ojos se cierran y una expresión de dolor cruza tu rostro inmaculado. ¿No has llevado ya bastantes cadenas? ¿No te has ganado el derecho a escoger por ti mismo, aunque sea una única vez? Deslizo tu mano lentamente por mi rostro, hasta que mis labios se posan con suavidad sobre tus dedos. Estoy decidido a acabar una a una con todas las barreras que se interponen entre nosotros, a desgarrar los muros de tu cárcel de orgullo, a doblar los barrotes que te encierran entre las estrictas creencias de los Hyouga. Tu cuerpo tiembla y se estremece cuando mis labios empiezan a subir beso a beso, delineando los perfectos músculos de tu brazo, pero tu mano libre se posa con suavidad sobre mi frente, deteniendo mi insinuante avance.

No logro comprenderte. Me gané tu respeto cuando te vencí en nuestro primer combate, me gané tu corazón cuando liberé tu alma con mi confianza en forjar mi propio destino, me gané tu cuerpo con nuestro primer roce accidental. ¿Cómo eres capaz de apartarme con esa sangre fría? ¿Por qué entonces insistes en negarnos la oportunidad de ser felices? Como si tu byakugan pudiese ver también a través de mis pensamientos, tus labios se mueven lentamente, dejando escapar una respuesta que ya debería saber.

-Estoy comprometido, Naruto- me recuerdas, sin atreverte todavía a abrir los ojos para mirarme-. Me gustaría estar contigo, pero dentro de poco estaré casado con Hanabi- aceptas con resignación esa boda que ambos sabemos que no quieres- ¿Quieres ser el amante con el que tengo que encontrarme a escondidas? Te mereces algo mejor…

Mi pecho se encoge al ver que ni te ha pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de cancelar el compromiso. Supongo que el deshonor no es una opción. Siento como una vieja herida se agita en mi pecho. Otra vez ese concepto que me parece tan vano y carente de significado, ese orgullo aferrado que nunca llegué a comprender. El Clan. Como odio esa palabra. ¿Es que piensa arrebatarme todo lo que es importante en mi vida? Te dedico una mirada suplicante.

-Puedes hablar con tu tío. Él lo comprendería- te digo esperanzado. Hiashi ha cambiado desde que Hinata se ganó su respeto a base de esfuerzo. Quizás también pueda aceptar esto.

Niegas con la cabeza, y parece que cada gesto de esa negación despedaza un poco más nuestros ya destrozados corazones.

-¿Y si no?- preguntas con aspecto desvalido- ¿Qué me queda?

Y es entonces cuando consigo ver todo lo que se esconde detrás de tus temores. Ese miedo a perder lo que tanto te ha costado obtener, el reconocimiento de los tuyos, una familia por la que sentirse arropado, un lugar al que pertenecer. No te asusta perder tu posición, tienes miedo de volver a estar solo. Mis labios curvan una sonrisa, mientras las lágrimas empañan mis ojos.

-Te quedo yo- te digo, con toda esa firmeza y seguridad que me convertirá en hokage.

La rotundidad de mis palabras hace que me mires sorprendido.

-¿Aunque no tenga nada?- preguntas con amargo sarcasmo- ¿Aunque ni tan solo sea dueño de mi propia vida?- insistes, señalando ligeramente el protector que cubre la marca en tu frente.

Me muerdo el labio inferior, pensando en lo cruel que ha sido la vida con nosotros. Dos pobres niños obligados a ser perfectos ante los demás para ganarse una chispa de reconocimiento. No me importa si tengo que verte a escondidas, Neji, no me importa si luego tengo que extrañarte en la soledad de mi habitación. Eso ya lo hago todas las noches. Sólo quiero que me aceptes, aunque sea a escondidas. Puedo vivir siendo invisible para los demás, eso lo he hecho mucho tiempo, pero por favor, no me obligues a ser invisible también para ti.

-Aunque no tengas nada más… siempre me tendrás a mí- te aseguro.

Tus labios se posan con fiereza sobre los míos, retándome a demostrarte mis palabras. Tus manos se aferran a mi cintura y me atraen hasta tu cuerpo, queriendo ver que realmente estoy dispuesto a entregarme a ti sin condiciones. Entreabro mis labios y permito que tu lengua invada mi boca, que explore todos los rincones con esa desbordante necesidad. Todo mi interior se agita cuando tu abrazo se vuelve posesivo y demandante, cuando el deseo por tanto tiempo contenido pugna por liberarse con toda su fuerza.

He esperado tanto para poder disfrutar de lo que sientes por mí que no logro decidir donde colocar mis manos, impacientes por encontrar esos placeres que tanto tiempo me has negado. Rompo el beso para respirar agitado y envío volando a algún lugar la camiseta que empieza a asfixiarme. Tú pareces recuperar parte de ese metódico control que suele caracterizarte y me miras con seriedad.

-Naruto…- me llamas, pero yo poso suavemente un dedo sobre tus labios.

-No me importa lo que escojas. A mí siempre me tendrás- te repito. Y estoy decidido a sellar el pacto con mi cuerpo.

Deslizo mis manos por el fino yukata blanco que te cubre, resiguiendo con sensualidad su borde por todo tu pecho. A penas está sujeto por una fina cuerda, que mis manos inquietas desatan con facilidad y dejan a un lado del futon que nos alberga. Tu impenetrable mirada sigue cada uno de mis movimientos, y mis manos tiemblan al ser consciente de lo mucho que me estoy jugando con mis actos. O todo o nada, me lo dice la seriedad con la que se fruncen tus finos labios, la atención extrema que pones a mis acciones, la manera en la que pareces querer traspasar lo que pienso. Y voy a jugármelo todo. Esta noche, o te gano para siempre o te pierdo definitivamente.

Dejo que la prenda resbale lentamente por tus hombros, y el sutil crujido de la tela al caer resuena estrepitosamente en la atmósfera silenciosa de la habitación. Sigues aguardando, y yo trago saliva, nervioso, mientras mis manos se dirigen al protector que cubre tu frente. Continuas inmóvil mientras lo desato. Mi mirada se detiene unos segundos en el tatuaje que demuestra tu pertenencia al bouke, el símbolo que niega tu libertad. Un destello de ira cruza mi pecho y hace que apriete el protector en mi mano con tanta fuerza que se me clavan sus bordes metálicos.

-No voy a permitir que tu vida esté en manos de otro, Neji. Me haré más fuerte, me convertiré en hokage, y entonces…

-¿Cambiarás las reglas?- me preguntas con ironía. Por un instante te miro aterrado, temiendo haber dicho algo que destruya lo nuestro, pero entonces una sonrisa melancólica cruza tu rostro- Sigues siendo un niño lleno de sueños e ilusiones.

-No. De objetivos y metas- te corrijo.

-Lástima- murmuras-. Siempre me ha gustado ese niño- confiesas, mientras una de tus manos se coloca con tranquilidad tras mi nuca.

Me atraes hasta ti y me besas lentamente. Esta vez no es un desafío, esta vez es un beso de entrega y aceptación. Esta vez tus manos me tumban con cuidado, mientras recorren en suaves caricias mis hombros, mi torso desnudo. La nuca se me eriza cuando siento tus manos bajando a mi vientre.

-Al final has conseguido que me rinda a ti- aceptas derrotado, aunque no hay resentimiento en tus palabras- Te quiero- ronroneas con esa voz aterciopelada mientras tus labios acarician mi mejilla.

-Vete haciendo a la idea que siempre voy a derrotarte- te punzo con una risita traviesa. Tomo tu barbilla para que me mires y comprendas la seriedad de mis palabras- Te quiero.

Creo que podría haberme derretido cuando esa sonrisa sincera y un tanto tímida ha asomado a tus labios, compensando la frialdad de todas las noches que hemos pasado como simples compañeros. Tus manos han empezado a deshacerse de los pantalones cortos que utilizo para dormir, mientras tu boca ha empezado a trazar un húmedo camino por todo mi cuello. Mis dedos se enredan en tus cabellos, que caen sobre mi pecho haciéndome cosquillas, y se deslizan por tu fuerte y trabajada espalda. Mi mirada es una clara invitación a que explores todo mi cuerpo que no tardas en aceptar. Quiero que nos descubramos juntos, que nos perdamos en el otro, que no tengamos un solo secreto. Quiero borrar todos esos momentos en que, a pesar de estar juntos, estábamos tan lejos. Un calor febril empieza a extenderse por todos mis rincones, concentrándose en mi despierta entrepierna, y la deliciosa descarga eléctrica que me provocan tus manos se va acercando inexorablemente a mi miembro palpitante.

-Ah.

Un jadeo travieso se escapa de mis labios cuando tus manos se ciernen en torno a mi erección, seguido por muchos otros cuando tus dedos empiezan a recorrerla con precisión. Siento tu cálido aliento sobre mi entrepierna, como tu respiración se va acelerando conforme mis sonidos se acentúan. Mis manos palpan con cuidado, buscando tu contacto. ¿Sientes como deseo estar contigo? No me importa lo difícil que eso vuelva nuestras vidas. No me importa a quien nos tengamos que enfrentar. No me importa perderlo todo si tú estás conmigo. ¿Me deseas tanto como yo a ti? Mi mano consigue atrapar la mano con me masturbas y tiro lentamente de ella hacia arriba, hasta que consigo que estés a mi altura. Ahora que tengo el peso de tu cuerpo sobre mí, siento claramente la presión de tu entrepierna endurecida. Me recorre un escalofrío que casi me hace temblar.

-Seamos uno- te susurro, en un jadeo ahogado de placer.

-Ya lo somos- me aseguras, mientras tu boca se hunde en la mía.

Noto como una de tus manos busca mi entrada, y me muevo sobre el futon para facilitarle el acceso. Ahogo en tu boca los gemidos que me provoca la intrusión de tus dedos en mi interior. Te mueves con el cuidado y la confianza que sueles mostrar, como si conocieras mi cuerpo de toda la vida, haciéndome desear más y más.

-Neji…- te llamo impaciente, sabiendo que entenderás mi petición. Llevamos meses siendo compañeros, sabes que nunca se me dio bien esperar.

Te colocas entre mis piernas, atento a todas mis reacciones. Tus blancas pupilas, siempre tan duras e insondables, muestran un puntito de inseguridad que me parece encantador, como si no acabases de creerte que puedo entregarme por completo a ti.

-Te quiero- te repito con cariño. Te lo repetiré las veces que haga falta hasta que comprendas que sólo me importas tú- Da igual de donde vengamos, sólo importa a donde nos dirigimos juntos.

Asientes con gravedad y te cuelas lentamente en mi interior, provocándome una dolorosa punzada. Muerdo mi labio inferior para amortiguar la molesta sensación, pero no consigo ocultártelo. Siempre has sido muy perceptivo con las emociones de los demás. Te quedas inmóvil unos segundos, mientras tus labios recorren mi nariz, mi boca, mi barbilla. Tus caricias van relajando mi cuerpo, y pronto rodeo tus caderas con mis piernas y te atraigo contra mí.

Te mueves gradualmente, guiado por la cadencia que te marca mi respiración. Poco a poco nuestros cuerpos van pidiendo más, en forma de suaves gemidos, de contracciones que expanden ese dulce y abrasador hormigueo por todo nuestro cuerpo. Tiemblo cuando tus embestidas alcanzan una profundidad que me vuelve loco.

-Más- te pido en un quedo susurro. Quiero sentirte en lo más profundo de mí, que sientas todo lo que yo siento.

Nuestras caderas bailan a un ritmo frenético, nuestras bocas parecen querer devorarse. Empiezas a notar como mi cuerpo se contrae cada vez con más rapidez, y buscas a tientas mi mano para entrelazarla con la tuya. Acaricias mi alma con tus dedos. El calor y el placer se vuelven insoportables, haciéndome estallar. Reprimo el grito orgásmico que pugna por salir de mi garganta mordiéndote el labio, y esa muestra de desbordante pasión se convierte en el detonador de tu propio orgasmo.

Te dejas caer con pesadez sobre mí, agotado, pero tus manos siguen recorriendo mi cuerpo en una dulce caricia. Siempre tan silencioso, pero siempre tan atento. Poco a poco, nuestras respiraciones se van normalizando, y te deslizas a mi lado, haciéndome cosquillas con tus cabellos alborozados.

-Sigues sin aceptar que hay cosas que no puedes conseguir - comentas, con un atisbo de sonrisa en tu rostro usualmente serio.

-Sigo teniendo muy claro que uno ha de luchar por aquello que quiere. Y te quiero a ti- añado muy bajito.

Acentúas tu sonrisa y te relajas, tranquilo y seguro de mí. Jugueteo distraído con los mechones de oscuros cabellos que caen en cascada sobre tus hombros. De algún modo, siento como si al fin estuviera completo.

-Has vuelto a rescatarme- me dices, y me parece captar un punto de admiración tras esos ojos acerados y orgullosos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que vas a cancelar el compromiso?- pregunto esperanzado.

-Lo cancelaste en el instante que besaste mis labios- confiesas, un tanto incómodo por tu debilidad hacia mí.

Sonrío satisfecho, y no me canso de recorrer todos los rincones de tu cuerpo mientras tus ojos se cierran poco a poco con pesadez. Tu respiración se vuelve tranquila y sosegada en el sueño, tu ceño deja de tener esas pequeñas arrugas que muestran tu eterna preocupación por dar lo que se espera de ti.

-Yo te libraré de tus barrotes, pajarito enjaulado- susurro, mientras beso dulcemente el tatuaje grabado en tu frente.

Doy un bote, sobresaltado, cuando veo que entreabres un ojo y me miras con esa expresión distinguida y glacial que suele caracterizarte.

-Vuelve a llamarme así, y me caso mañana mismo con mi prima- me amenazas.

Mi risa resuena cristalina por toda la habitación. No puedes ser de otro cuando tu alma, tus sueños y tus deseos me pertenecen. Y ambos lo sabemos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Notas finales:** Venga, la pregunta del millón: ¿Porque Neji se iba a casar con Hanabi y no con Hinata, que es la primogénita? Pues porque mi vena NejiHina me decía que no puedo separarlos, así que he preferido excluirla.

Besos!!


End file.
